Union:U.I.N
Creation We are created to help stabalize clan relationships and promote inter clan relations. We do not take power away from all clans. We do not discriminate due to thelarge population of the U.I.N. We have people in all diffrent catagories of player types. The council decides the laws and clans who have not been granted council status may have a ambassador to inform the U.I.N of clan status. The original founders are Caeser VI,and SK Cicero,. Caeser takes care of inter clan relations and builing of the U.I.N. SK Cicero takes care of U.I.N economy. The abreviation U.I.N stands for United Independent Nations. Other clans who try to copy the nae U.I.N are not the same. Such example is The Unified International Neighborhood's created by Master Xean. To send ambassador's to the U.I.N please contact Caeser VI, or SK Cicero and we will handle the induction process. Government The U.I.N government is a hard thought process of over a year of dedication and planning. It is mostly fool proof and can be adopted by other clans easily. We do have laws that all clans in the U.I.N have to obey. More info in the law section. The council is the single most important peice of the U.I.N. The council makes the laws and often they are diplomatic Experts. Most clans agree that to gain a seat on the council is a mighty task. The council also can decide if a clan has done enough to gain an council seat by way of vote. Such seats can be obtained by doing a very good act in the U.I.N such as create a clan based bank or send in full military support to the U.I.N. More often than not clan leaders are not the councilor's. They usually send a trusted clan diplomat so they can continue doing what is of importance to them. Next up in the chain of command are the leader's. Leaders make it possible to get an seat on the council of be admited into the ambassador compartment. If a leader pledges a military to the U.I.N they are granted credit toward the councilor seat. If it were ot for the leader's we have today, the idea of clanning including the U.I.N would be passed down through month's of clan's. Leaders and the council are both on par with each other concerning in battle moments. If a leader has sent a diplomat to the council, the diplomat orders directly to them and nobody else. Councilors and Ambassador's are the most important thing next to a leader. Next is the ambassador's compartment containing clan new to the U.I.N and do not have a granted seat on the council. Ambassador's power is limited at best. They can only suggest law's to the council. They have no say in the final outcome. Also another ambassador power is to tell the U.I.N about clan relations and problems. Some clans wish to keep private, we respect that. But clans that do wish to keep private will usually not have as good public status as others. Most ambassador's stay loyal to the U.I.N due to fear of losing a large allaince of clan's that will help at any time. Next down is the admiral's and the general public and military. Military usually takes priority over public in times of war and rebellion. The public also Is more important than the military in times of peace. You can be part of both if you wish. Clans with Council Seats Clan: Kingdom of Tyrus. Leader: Caeser VI. Councilor: The Author. Clan: Sorrow Knights. Leader: SK Cicero. Councilor: unknown. CLANS WITH AMBASSADORS: Clan: alkharid warriors. Leader: King Fasu. Ambassador: unknown. Military Before a call of war the final descicion has to be made by the Council. Most military strategy is classified. only the top Commanders know the strategies. The military can crusade world's for further council colonizing. The most guarded military world is world 38, the home of the U.I.N. Main military base: White knight castle. Other military outposts: Barbarian village Edgeville Lumbridge castle Rimmington News King david rebels. Declares war on the U.I.N on august the 8th. King david wanted to make rules but not follow any council rules. Dark confederation is a lie. dont let them fool you. U.I.N official birthday is 08/09/12. Rumors spread that more clans have joined the U.I.N. Caeser VI sets out to find new clans to create stable union. How to Admit a Clan Contact Caeser VI or SK Cicero. They will inform the council. The council will have a hearing and all work will be released at meetings. If your clan has a notorious unstable past you will likely not be granted admission. If your clan is a clan with a good background and active members, you will likely be granted an ambassador. Choose Ambassador's wisely as we don't want ambassador conflict's in the U.I.N. Category:Unions